


Kiss for Prosperity

by starfleetdicks



Series: McSpirkHolidayFest Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetdicks/pseuds/starfleetdicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock offered, “As before we began the five year mission, I find myself glad to being sharing both these experiences with both of you.”</p><p>Jim smiled, nudging McCoy. “Hear that, Bones?” McCoy swatted at Jim’s elbow, clearing his throat and blushing. “I feel the same way, Spock. It’s been a pleasure. Glad I convinced you both to come on for the five year.”</p><p>“You didn’t convince anyone,” McCoy snorted.</p><p> </p><p>A New Year's McSpirk fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss for Prosperity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a New Year's prompt at the [mcspirkholidayfest](http://mcspirkholidayfest.tumblr.com/) event on tumblr!

The party wound down quickly after the announcement of midnight. 

With a diverse crew, a Terran holiday was rarely as well celebrated as interplanetary Federation holidays. Of the crew that lingered sharing platonic kisses and congratulations, there were a handful of Terrans and Spock himself. Nyota had an arm flung around Nurse Chapel’s waist, giggling near her ear. Spock took note of her champagne flute, empty, and wondered if was beginning to affect her behavior. Chapel did not seemed perturbed so Spock did not interfere. Instead, he nodded to the three ensigns assigned to clean up duty, picking up three leftover flutes and leaving to find his Captain and their doctor. 

McCoy had left at the first chime of midnight. Jim had followed after making a toast to the crew's new beginnings, new resolutions, and new found discoveries in the new Terran year. Only Spock had remained to mingle with the crew and educate non-Terrans on this strange celebration. He had little doubt that he would find both men together. Lately, they seemed inseparable.It was several minutes past midnight in San Francisco, although it was barely the beginning of beta shift on the Enterprise. Surely that was enough time for McCoy and Jim to celebrate as couples were inclined to do. There had been some of that at the party, Terran kisses publically enjoyed, but McCoy was a more private person and Jim usually honored McCoy’s wishes. 

Spock did not need to check many places to find them. His first guess, the Southern observation deck, was correct. Although McCoy and Jim were not kissing nor hugging nor even looking at one another. Spock hesitated as the automatic door slid close behind him. “Captain?” He asked, in lieu of clearing his throat for their attention. 

McCoy turned first, glancing at the flutes. “Thirsty, Spock?” He raised an eyebrow, rocking forward on the balls of his feet before settling. 

Spock moved forward slowly, taking the familiar bounce to mean McCoy was not in low-spirits. “One is for you, Doctor, if you would have it. There is another for Jim.” McCoy plucked two flutes from Spock’s hand and held out one for Jim. Their captain came reluctantly, looking less jovial than he had only minutes ago. The observation room was dark, perfect for stargazing or watching the warp trails, but Spock’s eyes were strong enough to see Jim’s tired eyes. Spock motioned to a bench near the glass. “Let us sit and talk.”

Jim nodded, glancing at McCoy before taking the middle seat. Spock and McCoy had no choice but to settle on either side of him. 

“I understand it is customary to discuss the previous year when celebrating Terran New Year,” Spock offered after a pregnant pause. 

“Well, let’s get it over with then,” McCoy grumbled, draining his flute in one drink. “How about we start with my grievances? Why the hell do we need a New Year’s celebration on the ship? I’m going to have the entire Terran crew in med bay in waves tomorrow as they get up for shifts. Why couldn’t we just give them synthol goddammit?”

“Synthol for New Year’s is blasphemy, Bones, and you know it.” Jim settled in his seat, crossing a leg over his lap and stretching an arm out behind Spock. “You seem pretty happy to have it. I haven’t seen you down a drink that fast since the Academy.” 

McCoy frowned. 

“I did not imagine we would talk about the celebration,” Spock said. 

“We’ve accomplished a lot this year. Nine first contacts, six ending in new Federation planets. I’ve heard New Vulcan has created a Katric Arc and begun selecting new Elders to replace those lost,” Jim nodded to Spock. “I’ve officiated four weddings, some cross-species.”

“There’s been plenty of losses however. Two of those planets were hostile. We’ve lost 58 crew members to injuries or alien diseases. Not to mention, there was that planet experiencing a plague we couldn’t fix or save their people from,” McCoy added.

Spock watched as Jim tapped his glass against McCoy’s. He knew such loss was not always unavoidable, especially in space where there were still galaxies upon galaxies unexplored. He knew better than to tell McCoy also. Instead, Spock offered, “As before we began the five year mission, I find myself glad to being sharing both these experiences with both of you.”

Jim smiled, nudging McCoy. “Hear that, Bones?” McCoy swatted at Jim’s elbow, clearing his throat and blushing. “I feel the same way, Spock. It’s been a pleasure. Glad I convinced you both to come on for the five year.”

“You didn’t convince anyone,” McCoy snorted. 

“Please, Bones. I convinced both of you when I woke up from that coma.”

“I’ve been resigned to following you for far longer than that, Jimmy-boy.”

Spock allowed himself to touch Jim’s knee and catch McCoy’s eye. “I am relieved you are both back to bantering. When I came to fetch you, I believed you were fighting.”

Jim sucked his teeth before sighing. “We weren’t actually fighting. Not what you’re probably imagining. I said some things I shouldn’t have. It was a misunderstanding. Right, Bones?” 

McCoy set his glass down. “Jim, maybe you ought to just talk to him instead of asking me questions to piss me off.”

“Bones.”

“Don’t Bones me, Jim. Spock’s all afluster about if we’re getting to fighting or not when it’s his business why anyway.”

Spock half-raised a hand to interject. “I do not recall being afluster, Doctor.” He had been concerned, mainly for their emotional well being, but he always trusted that Jim and McCoy would reconcile in the end. Even after Jim’s coma, McCoy could not stay cross with Jim long. “Though now I am curious as to what Doctor McCoy is referring to, Jim. Would you care to inform me?”

Jim shifted again, as if uncomfortable, and rolled the champagne flute between his fingertips. “I really don’t want to. I hate when Bones is mad at me though.”

“I’m always mad at you.”

“You love me,” Jim answered immediately, a more familiar grin lighting up his face. McCoy scoffed and Jim looked back at his champagne. “I guess that’s part of the problem. You, uh, probably haven’t noticed. Maybe.” Jim stuttered over McCoy making more derisive noises. “I have feelings for...”

“Doctor McCoy?” Spock finished when Jim struggled with the confession. “That much has been clear to me. I had assumed you both left the celebration in order to seek a more private location.”

McCoy spluttered. “We haven’t been dating, Spock!”

“Well, I do have feelings for him, yeah. But, no, I meant you. I have feelings for you. Bones has feelings too, more than just grumpy ones even. For you. Me too, actually. Both of us?” Jim looked at McCoy for confirmation but the Doctor had his head in his hands, groaning, ears red. 

Spock stared at them, not sure what to make of this announcement. 

“Probably since you stood up at my hearing when I destroyed your exam,” Jim chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. “For the record, Bones said he liked you when you left too.”

“Because he put you in your place!” McCoy squawked. 

Spock tilted his head to the side. It had been a forgone conclusion in Spock’s mind that Jim and McCoy were together or, at least, would end up together. They had always been a partnership, arm in arm at the Academy and then stowing away on the Enterprise. The way Jim touched McCoy... But this was not the denial of that relationship. Jim had confirmed it. Spock’s inclusion in that relationship was something he had never considered. Well, that was not strictly true. He had thought about his role in their working relationship, in their friendship, and perhaps he had dared, just once, to think about their relationship. 

His connection to both of them had been sparked by Khan but it had been strengthened by this last year together. 

“As I understand it, this holiday requires resolutions to be made for the New Year,” Spock hedged. “This New Year I will make efforts to appreciate my boyfriends and the many reasons I have to be content with them.”

McCoy reached over Jim to grab Spock’s champagne. “Goddamn. Screw synthol. If it’s you two, I’ll need real alcohol. My damn blood pressure is going to skyrocket.”

Jim grabbed Spock, kissing him soundly on the lips, laughing into his mouth before grabbing McCoy too. “Bones!” He practically sang. “It’s fine, right?” McCoy could barely nod his consent before Kirk was kissing him just as enthusiastically. 

“Jim, you’re going to crush me. If I knew Spock would be this easy, I would have bullied you into talking to him after he choked you on the bridge consoles.”

Spock cleared his throat and stood up. “That was unfortunate and before I understood that I felt something more than animosity toward Jim.” 

“Uh-huh,” McCoy answered before plucking Jim’s champagne from his hands and sipping that one as well. “You think we can find another bottle and take this conversation somewhere comfier? Jim’s quarters?”

“Bones!”


End file.
